1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data registration system, a database server constituting a data registration system, a method of controlling the operation of the database server, a portable electronic device and a method of controlling the operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is presently possible to register data such as image data, music data and text data in a database server. Data that has been registered in a database server can be deleted or altered only by a registered user (the owner of the data). It is necessary, therefore, that the registered data and the user be associated with each other.
It is also possible to register data in a database server using a device such as a cellular telephone. When a cellular telephone is used, electronic mail (e-mail) must be utilized to register the data. That is, the database server is accessed using the cellular telephone. The data to be registered is then transmitted by e-mail to a mail server as an attached file. Data contained in the attached file of the e-mail is transmitted from the mail server to the database server, where the data is stored.
When data is thus registered in a database server using a cellular telephone, the data to be registered is transmitted to the mail server, which is different from the database server that registers the data. As a consequence, there are instances where it is difficult to associate the registered data and the user. For this reason, an ID for identifying the user is entered in the body or subject of the e-mail or the sender of the e-mail is registered in the database server beforehand, and the registered data and user are associated with each other by checking the sender of the e-mail. Regardless of which method is used, however, problems that need to be solved include imperfect security and a decline in user friendliness.